Golden Memories
by Daniratoe
Summary: They were only kids, yet best of friends. They are just teenagers, yet sworn enemies. Now they pretend to hate each other, yet they are in love. They are loyal to their nations, yet they will save the world. AU Before war. Read and Review please! It is a good story, I promise!
1. I

**HELLO, READERS! **

**Well, before I let you read my new story, I'll explain a little bit about what is it about. So, you see, I don't know what happened to me, but one night I had this crazy Zutara dream (Tell me I'm not the only one that dreams about Zutara, or else I'll feel like I'm as mad as Azula) where Zuko and Katara knew each other since they were kids and then some awesome stuff happens (if I tell you my dream then you'll know all the story, and we don't want that to happen so fast, do we?) **

**So yeah, this is an AU, Avatar world AU, actually. I'll try to update every week. I have two more chapters done already, they just need to be read by someone that can correct my mistakes. Ah, ****English is not my language so sorry if you notice any mistake.**** I also apologyze beforehand if you see something off in the characters (specially in Zuko). I'm not used to write A:TLA fanfiction.**

**Anyways, give it a try. I hope you'll like this.**

**Remember I don't own A:TLA, otherwise I would have kicked Mai's ass (she is so dull! She exasperates me so much it hurts.) and Zutara would have been a reality!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I_

She was a child when she met him. She was barely a teenager when the war torn them apart.

It had been a coincidence. A trick of fate that she would never understand. But somehow she was happy that it happened, and she will be forever thankful to the spirits for the invaluable gift of the experience.

But thanks to this, she understood at a very young age, that happiness will always come along with a bit of sadness.

But as we said, she was a child and he was a kid too, and they didn't understand the world. They didn't truly understand what was going on between the four big nations and the tension between them. They weren't old enough to know or understand the meaning of it, anyways.

But that had been an advantage, too. They had been friends for a period of time and they had been happy, without having to worry about Fire or Water; without having to worry about war. And although their romantic story is a little bit more complicated than that, their childhood and friendship was a wonderful gift. At least she saw it that way.

She might have been 7 or 8 years old, Katara couldn't remember very well. He was 9 or 10, but that is not what is truly important in the story. They were both innocent kids, exploring the world of friendship and love.

They were two kids that the crossroads of destiny got together and then in some moment, torn them apart for a while. They were born in different nations with different bending abilities –he was the son of fire; she was the moon and ocean, offspring of water–, both descendants of important men in their respectable countries –of course, the fire didn't respect the water, or any other element for that matter. The fire was superior. _"Water tribes are full of peasants" _Zuko's grandfather used to say _"fire is wealthier and stronger; Fire will dominate them sooner or later."_

But she was no other that the Southern Water Tribe little princess. Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda and Kya; and he was the little honorable Zuko, son of prince Ozai and lady Urza from the Fire nation.

But, how did they meet each other? As I said before, it had all been an accident, a wonderful and, somehow, tragic accident.

Oh, believe me, beloved readers; we are getting to that. See, there was no war in those memorable days and Chief Hakoda used to travel a lot. One day on his various journeys, he took his beloved children with him, Katara (and her older brother, Sokka) to the wonderful land of the Earth Kingdom, to visit the breathtaking city of Ba Sing Se. Katara and Sokka had convinced their father to take them with him. They wanted to travel and visit all the four nations.

Chief Hakoda knew times where getting difficult those days and peace was slowly fading away. It could be easy if the Avatar was present to bring and maintain balance to the world. But there was no news about who the new avatar was; and even if there was a way to know it, he would be too young to take care of the world's political conflicts. What a tragedy, don't you think, that the previous avatar died?

Even if it was dangerous, Chief Hakoda felt that it was time his children knew the world, while it was good and whole. So when they arrived, she was fascinated. The city was enormous; much bigger than the Southern Water Tribe village, and there were so many things new for her that the feeling had been overwhelming.

But, when Katara and Sokka had to accompany their father to a formal meeting, there was something that made her more curious than the city itself, and eventually, the world.

She had to be a true lady, so her father demanded that she was to be prepared in the most elegant blue dress for the so called meeting. She had been curious, of course, for her father had never acted this way for such thing as a meeting. But of course, people, she was a smart girl and she understood that this had to be some sort of important meeting. And so, she felt important.

Katara had to admit that she had been unsure of attending –Sokka didn't want to either– but her father had demanded it, so when they entered the large hall and all pair of eyes of the most powerful men and women in the four nations where fixed on them, she acted like a true lady (so that her father would be proud of her later); and, after all the introductions and polite greetings had been made and the large circled table was set, there were a pair of golden eyes that called her attention.

That night had been the first time she'd ever seen him in this story, my beloved readers. He was a boy. A wonderfully handsome boy –she did not like boys that much yet, but she had to admit that he was a quite unique boy– with white skin, long dark brown hair that was tied tightly in a ponytail with a curious ornament (she would later know it was a sort of crown that defined him as high novelty) and the most piercing golden-brown eyes that she had ever seen –not that she had seen any other eye color but blue eyes– and his gaze was specially powerful; so powerful that she had to look the other way shyly.

But his eyes did not move and his gaze kept studying her – just like a curious cat.

She had blushed when their gaze met several times (she was the one avoiding it and searching for it anyways) but the boy didn't seem to care. He was just interested in her and her features.

But as I said, Katara was a clever young girl, and the last time their eyes met in that way that night, was when she broke his impassive concentration on her.

Katara covered a small, blushing smile behind her tiny hands –now, years after the memory, she embarrassedly realized she was flirting in some way with him– and the boy's eyes opened widely, blushed furiously and broke the contact immediately, face glowing like fire and eyes looking for something –anything– to continue starring at but her.

While the old men and women chatted and discussed things that she couldn't understand at the moment –something about a war not being a solution and fire arrogantly exclaiming that theirs was the best option–, she played a staring contest with the boy, whose eyes spoke to her as clear as water, and mischievous smiles made her burn inside.

This is one of the best memories Katara and Zuko will ever share. And it was one of the few beloved and golden memories they shared…

Before all hell broke loose.

* * *

**A big hug to ~ZuEra (Admin from a Fb Zutara fanpage) for reading and checking this chapter's spelling and grammar. I'll send you Ecuadorian roses one of this days! haha  
**

**Reviews! Come to ME!**


	2. II

**Oh well, yeah... I know I said weekly updates, but since nobody reviewed the story other than an anonimous reader I kind of felt bad about it.  
Also, college was hell last week so I didn't have time to update. I forgot because of an Statistics proyect.  
**

**Anyways, read and review!**

**Remember I don't own A:TLA, otherwise I would have kicked Mai's ass (she is so dull! She exasperates me so much it hurts.) and Zutara would have been a reality!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

II

She saw him again by pure coincidence three days after the meeting –there's no such thing as coincidence, but let just say that it defines the scene.

Katara and Sokka were playing in a large garden that they found that morning. Sokka was playing with his boomerang, using a nearby tree as a target and failing to get it back into position. He was getting better, though.

She, on the other hand, was behind a pond, turtle-ducks swimming happily in the surface, and she kept trying to clumsily bend at least a water whip, which was a hard task. She was getting frustrated –Sokka gave up a moment earlier, too– and the next minute she saw that boy again. He was being accompanied by a little girl –she didn't know how much younger than him she was, but it certainly wasn't much.

By the looks of it, this girl wasn't exactly the nice type. Her expression was arrogant and she was clearly proud of herself. She was sarcastic and by the boy's expression, annoying. Katara assumed they were related, for she also whore the little ornament in her hair and their physical resemblance was too strong to be ignored.

She had stared for much too long, Katara decided. The boy had felt her watching him and their eyes met. Katara tensed and looked away, trying to act as normal as possible, but then the two kids reached her and Sokka a couple of minutes later. The little girl stopped and her pose was so overconfident Katara had to raise a brow at her, unconsciously acting rude. The girl stood straight and her chin up, trying to look down at her.

"Oh, look at this, Zu zu. Two water tribe peasants. How curious!" the girl whispered not so quietly.

The boy beside her rolled his eyes boringly at his accompaniment.

"Don't call them that, Azula. You don't even know them." He retorted. His –oh so wonderfully powerful– golden-brown eyes looked at her, a tint of pink in his cheeks "My name is Zuko, son of Prince Ozai and Urza from the fire nation. I am pleased to meet you…" he bowed with a poorly-concealed smirk and then he looked at her again, confused. "uhm?"

Katara blinked. Sokka approached curiously at them.

"Oh! The pleasure is all mine, Prince Zuko. My name is Katara, and he is Sokka, my older brother" she quickly answered with a respectful bow that didn't go as well as she expected.

The black-haired girl beside Zuko scoffed while she crossed her arms. "I'll get going, Zu zu. Don't take too long with the peasants, father won't be happy about it" and then she was gone, an arrogant smile in her face.

Katara felt angry, but didn't complain. It was not appropriate from her. Zuko, however, noticed her discomfort and quickly added. "I apologize for my sister's words. She's not the sweet type" He smiled shyly at them, feeling awkward.

Katara didn't say a word. Then Sokka's eyes where wide in recognition and he spoke and the whole situation got even more awkward.

"Oh, I remember you, fire-boy." Sokka approached; a not-so-happy expression in his face. "You're the guy that fluttered my sister the whole meeting three days ago."

Katara jumped a little and her face burned in embarrassment. She gave Sokka her murderer look without saying a word so she won't be disrespectful in front of this important boy in front of her. Sokka either ignored her or he did not understand her (most likely the first option) because he continued speaking.

"My sister is still flushed, you see? What's your problem?"

Katara looked at his golden-brown eyes, and saw the same embarrassment that she was feeling. This time, she couldn't stand it, and she slapped Sokka in the head. "Shut it, penguin!"

"Hey! What's that for, 'Tara?" his eyes angry "I am your big brother, so you have to respect me!" his whole posture changed while he said that –something he was used to say a lot so that he could prove his point, even if he was wrong.

Zuko saw her still pink face and her –oh, so blue– eyes rolling at his older brother, that kept rambling about little sister, respect and good manners.

"Are you done, penguin?" she teased. Zuko noticed Sokka grow tense and his face flushing in anger.

And then he heard her laugh. It was a melodic laugh, like she where singing. And her face wasn't full of embarrassment anymore, but reflected happiness and mockery. He heard Sokka say something angry at her and she got serious.

They all stood there looking at each other. Or at least, Zuko looked at them looking at each other. There was a long moment of pause, and then he saw, from the corner of his eye, that her wrist moved, and the next thing he saw, was a not-so-perfect water whip splash in her brother's face. Sokka fell to the ground in surprise.

_She is a waterbender. _He thought, surprised. His golden eyes looked at her curiously for a moment, and then hers stopped in his, her face turned a light shade of pink, but she kept her gaze right there.

A moment later, they heard Sokka screaming angrily at her (they were so busy staring at one another and smiling stupidly that they did not remember what was Sokka talking about), and then she looked away and literally froze his brother's mouth shut.

"Oh, Sokka, come on, shut up! You're being rude" Katara joked. Zuko rose a brow, confused "Zuko is feeling offended with your attitude. You're embarrassing us!" she chuckled again.

The fire son was about to deny it but Sokka made muffed noises and Zuko chuckled. Katara looked at him and smiled, and Zuko returned the gesture less awkwardly. They started laughing at Sokka while he struggled trying to break the ice around his mouth. A moment later, Katara bended the ice to its liquid form and her brother was finally free.

"Oh, I hate it when you play with water!" Sokka reproached. "And don't ever call me 'penguin' again! I am not a baby, I'm a man!"

"Oh, yeah sure, so manlike" Zuko chuckled. Sokka stared at him. Katara laughed.

"I am not playing with water, I am waterbendig, you jerk! And get over yourself, brother. You're still a baby!" Katara teased. Sokka turned around and started to leave "Don't get mad Sokka!" her smile never leaving her face.

But Sokka was already gone. And all Katara and her new friend Zuko did, was laugh out loud.

* * *

They returned the Southern Water Tribe the next day at noon, but Zuko promised Katara he would try to visit her, or at least write her a letter so she wouldn't forget about him –it could be the first and last time they see each other anyways.

But, certainly, it wasn't. This was a good thing, of course. He wrote her letters and she mocked him by his bad calligraphy –hers was almost perfect– and he returned the favor with various jokes about how she had not spelled well _this_ or _that_.

By the time they saw each other –about a year later, maybe less–he noticed she had changed. Firstly, her waterbending had improved –a perfect water whip had flown over his head when she angrily declared he had been a 'day and a half' late and that he was supposed to arrive the day before. Secondly, she had grown a short temper he did not recall her having, and the third, was that he had almost forgot about her blue eyes.

It was an strange feeling, he concluded, when he decided, (years after that day) that forgetting her –so unique shade of blue– eyes was something frightening.

* * *

**No body helped me to review grammar in this one, so, sorry if there's something wrong!  
**

**Review!  
**


	3. III

**I know History isn't my subject at all. I am not good at it and I do not like it. But I never thought it would be so hard for me until I got to college. Hell, I think I'm going to fail the course! Specially because I'm in an American History course and I am not American... so I don't know anything about U.S history.**

**So, basically that's why this is so late! Sorry! D:**

**Anyways, read and review!**

**Remember I don't own A:TLA, otherwise I would have kicked Mai's ass (she is so dull! She exasperates me so much it hurts.) and Zutara would have been a reality!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_III_

For the following year, the visits they paid to each other were more and more common. Kya and Ursa became friends eventually because of their children's relationship, so Katara started traveling more often to the Fire Nation.

The first time she arrived to the Caldera City, she felt that Ba Sing Se had been more impressive. That was, until she arrived to the palace. The words had got stuck in her throat and her eyes where wide open. The place was more than huge and she suddenly felt tiny.

"You never mentioned your _house_ was so _small_, Zu zu," she whispered beside him, sarcasm present in her whole body, while Ursa and Kya chatted the way to the visits chamber. He smirked and shrugged.

"I thought that it wasn't a big deal, 'Tara," he answered. She rolled her eyes. He thought it was funny that she was so taken a back about the palace.

_I see. She's not used to a place so big._ He thought, understanding her. _She'll hopefully get used to it, anyways._

Katara took in the palace's grandeur. Paintings were decorating the red walls and servants ran around the halls, not occupied enough to forget bowing respectfully at the sight of little Prince Zuko

"This is not 'my house' anyways." He said a while later "It's the Fire Lord's palace, you know?" he declared when they reached one of the gardens, smiling at her.

"Clearly," she replied. He led her to the pond where she bent some water happily and Zuko silently admired her technique.

They started playing afterwards. Katara constantly mocked him about how slow he was in reacting to her playful attacks. He only stared, and after a couple of grunts and her running away from him, laughing; they sat under a tree's shadow, a comfortable silence immediately surrounding them.

"'Tara?" he hesitantly looked at her. She smiled at him expecting him to continue. "We'll always be friends, right? No matter what happens between our countries, you'll always be my friend, won't you?"

She stared at him confused for a moment. The question had taken her by surprise and she didn't understand the uncertainty in his eyes. His golden eyes looked at her worried and sad. He was expecting a promise, and so she gave him that.

"What kind of silly question is that?" she chuckled "We'll always be friends, and there's no way something can end our friendship. Ever. So stop looking at me like a dead puppy," she smiled at him, and she saw relief in his eyes.

It didn't take long for them to meet each other again after then. He had traveled again to the South and she showed him how to do penguin sliding. He fell awkwardly to the snowy ground three times (or so he declared, but Katara knew he was lying), and the sound of her musical laugh stopped him from yelling at her angrily.

He also mentioned something about a new Fire Lord being currently chosen, and that his father most likely would inherit the throne. "At least he says so. He's confident about It," he shrugged.

Katara noticed Zuko's worried eyes, and her hand met his shoulder, caressing him soothingly.

"Remember our promise? I'll still be your friend even if you turn out to be 'Crown Prince Zuko' when we meet again, so don't worry," she teased and he smiled at her.

In every trip they had, they got used to showing a little bit of their bending progress, trying to compete between each other. This is how he noticed how talented she was at water bending, and she noticed he wasn't bad at firebending either.

Zuko admitted that she was quite impressive at bending. She was the only waterbender he had ever seen–this does not prove his point as good as it should be–, but he was sure that she was very talented at it, the moves seemed too complicated for him. And the next thing he discovered was that waterbenders could be healers. She mentioned it in one of their letters.

One in which she congratulated him for his improved calligraphy.

The next time she traveled to the fire nation (some days after the improved calligraphy letter), he made her eat some spicy food that she couldn't recall the name of and that was when she discovered she didn't like the burning sensation in her tongue. Zuko gave her a beautiful flower as an apology –he would always say Ursa had made him to– for he did not know it would harm her so much.

They were best of friends. Sokka had visited Zuko several times also, but Zuko would prefer playing with Katara more. There was almost no way to separate them when they saw each other. Ursa and Kya grew worried, of course –war was closer and closer, and they knew their children would suffer when it came. But since their smiles were so bright, neither of them made an attempt to stop it.

Chief Hakoda, on the other hand, started being more and more possessive, jealous and alert of Zuko's presence in his daughter's life. Kya was always soothing her husband's jealousy, making their friendship last longer and be less dramatic. But Hakoda had one day commented to his beloved wife, that the situation between the Fire and the rest of the nations was too delicate to let their children continue seeing each other.

Because it was happening, war was too close and neither Katara nor Zuko had a clue of how bad a war could be. Sadly enough, that was something they will have to live sooner than later.

The last time she ever saw him as the Zuko she knew for almost two years –generous, happy and a true gentleman–, was when he had wrote to her saying he was going to travel to the Southern Water Tribe and his ship never arrived. Next thing she knew, war exploded in their faces and in the blink of an eye, she was the last waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe.

And her mother was _gone_.


	4. IV

**Yeah, hate me... but the thing is I don't know why this story is not having that much reviews as I expected. I thought it was a good idea :s  
**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter**

**Remember I don't own A:TLA, or any of the Characters used for this fanfiction  
**

**R&R!**

* * *

**IV**

He never thought that he was ever going to return to this place since the war started.

Zuko had been avoiding this moment for years since he was banished –he had expected to find what he was looking for in any other place than here. But he didn't, and this was the last place he had to visit before he declares himself a failure –the banished prince that couldn't regain his honor, that couldn't find the Avatar.

And here he was, sailing his way towards the only place he had never felt so averse to visit. The Southern Water Tribe.

He had to admit he was ashamed of himself. He shouldn't be acting like a child anymore; he had responsibilities to attend, especially if he was a man looking for a way to come home.

He had to do this, though, as annoying as it was for him. He just had to.

And he had to admit as well how much he had missed this place –no one should ever know about that feeling, but it was there–, how much he had missed the view, and –strangely enough– the weather. But what was most important –and which was responsible of his turmoil and his cowardice about this place– he had missed Katara.

He would not deny it. Even if he was loyal to his nation, even if he was loyal to his father and to the fire nation's conviction, he had never thought of her as a peasant, let alone a weak bender. Any other waterbender could be a failure, a peasant or a weakling, but not her –not Katara.

And, certainly, that thought made is current situation difficult. As much as a fire bender, crown prince and fire nation soldier he was, he doubted he could punch a fireball meant to damage her, and he somehow hated himself for it –he felt he was not strong enough to cut those pathetic ties that were separated so long ago.

But, summing up, beloved readers, he had missed everything about her, and he was a fool if he was going to deny it in any way.

And that's why a part of him expected not to find the Avatar here, so he won't have to fight. So he won't have to set the village on fire.

So he won't have to see her again and change affection for anger.

Yet again, he also expected that, in any case, Katara was loyal enough to their long forgotten friendship to obey for his commands –to understand why he was doing this.

* * *

"Sokka! Look at this!" her voice exclaimed with excitement "I have more fish than you!"

Her brother shot her an angry glare. Katara, of course, had cached much more fish than him in half an hour. "That's because of your water-playing; otherwise you'd be long defeated!" Katara laughed hard and Sokka just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Sokka. You're such a baby!" she continued laughing, but Sokka finally snapped in real anger.

"Maybe you should do all the fishing, then! Keep playing with water."

There was a moment of silence, and then a 'splash'

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH! I'm done with your mutant abilities!"

"Hey! That's rude! I'm trying to help here!" She snapped, now much angrier than before. She was angry. "You're such a brat I can't believe you're my oldest brother, you act like a little kid and you're such an ungrateful idiot!"

The ice cracked around them and the water moved violently, but she didn't seem to notice that.

"K-Katara…?" His face was pure horror. Katara misunderstood his expression and thought Sokka was finally intimidated by her.

"I wash your dirty clothes every day and… Do you have an idea of how that _stinks_!" her face was red and her whole body was trembling in pure anger, oblivious of what was happening around her, she continued screaming and yelling to her brother while he tried to calm her down.

"Katara you're destroying the whole damn place, calm down!" he yelled at her and she snapped, conscious once again of her surroundings.

The ice that surrounded them was shattered in all places and the water seemed to have been more furious than her until she calmed down.

"Did I do all of this?" she breathed in awe.

Sokka glared.

"Yeah, weirdo. Congrats, you almost killed us!" Katara was starting to get pissed again, but Sokka didn't seem to notice. Before she could snap another rude comment toward her brother, she felt the ice crack again and the next moment, the water was moving violently.

Sokka yelled in panic and tried to stabilize the boat, Katara scared as well, but trying to see what was causing the commotion. Suddenly, the siblings stopped yelling, and their eyes were wide open to the sight in front of them.

A huge, ball-shaped iceberg submerged from the water. Katara gasped a minute later, horrified.

The first thing Katara noticed when the iceberg balanced its weight in the water, were his _glowing_ tattoos. And then, his _glowing_ _eyes._

There was a _boy_ trapped _inside._

There was _a frozen bald boy glowing_ in the _freaking_ iceberg.

_Just… what..? _

"Katara, this is not funny. Stop the prank _now_" Sokka's shaken voice rang beside her, both looking confused to the floating iceberg in front of them.

Katara choose to ignore her brother's comment. Instead, she grabbed her brother's club and ran. Voice totally serious, she exclaimed "Sokka, there's a _boy_ inside"

"What?– Katara, Wait! We don't know what that thing is!"

"Sokka, _there's a boy inside_! We have to get him _out_!" She yelled; blue eyes filled with determination and concern while she tried to break the ice with Sokka's club.

"It could be dangerous–"

"_Shut_ _up_ and help me, idiot!"

She hit the iceberg one last time and a air current pushed her away. The ice cracked and the iceberg broke in two.

And then the sky was glowing just like the kid's eyes and tattoos.

The sibling braced themselves in fear, but stayed on their spot. The light flickered and the next moment it was gone.

The boy lost consciousness –_if_ he was conscious, anyway–and Katara ran to catch him before he hit the icy ground.

_Who is he?_ She thought confused, and then her mind went blank for a second when she stared right into the boy's gray sleepy eyes. _For Tui's Sake! He _is_ alive!_

And the first words she heard from the tattooed bald boy were not what she expected to hear.

"I… need to ask you… something" his cracked voice managed to say "come… closer"

"What is it?" Katara said concerned. The boy blinked twice, and then he fully open his eyes and said, a true smile on his lips:

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

* * *

**No beta reader this time! I seriously need one!  
**

**Review!  
**


	5. V

**Hello, sweethearts!**

**Havent heard if you liked last chapter or not, but anyways. I am in Europe now visiting some family and in a vacation tour so it will be pretty dificult for me to update at all. I had this chapter done before I traveled but did not have a PC to edit and submit it.**

**Please, read and Review!**

**Remember I don't own A:TLA, nor any of the characters used in this story. The plot its my creation though**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**V**

He was only enjoying the view of the South Pole from the front of his ship. The frozen beauty of its extreme weather bringing golden memories to his eyes from past days that felt like centuries ago. Beautiful days when he wasn't humiliated and banished, ordered to track down an old coward that hadn't been seen for a century. Treated like a bounty hunter and not like the crown prince. Beautiful days when there was no other war to worry about, but the one that he had with his sister.

Happier days.

But he was only watching the horizon in peaceful silence when it happened.

The sky suddenly changed, and it was glowing. A turquoise/white light that extended up to the infinite sky in the horizon, and he knew that his search had come to an end.

He had found the Avatar.

But he didn't know if he should feel thrilled or worried. This new discovery implied that he would have to face her blue, blue eyes again.

And he was afraid of her inferior gaze.

This thought made his body tremble in anger. He was the crown prince, for Agni's sake! He should not be afraid of a little girl that he has not seen in years. He shouldn't even care with whom her loyalties lied -with him or with her tribe-, but he knew in his heart what the answer was. He shouldn't care at all.

His mouth twisted to an arrogant smile when the news that he had finally found the Avatar, sank in his head. He could go home now. He could regain his honor.

"Finally, Uncle." His voice confident before he even started his journey toward the shining light that started to dissipate from the sky. "Do you know what this means?"

"That I won't be able to end my game" His uncle responded.

"This means that our long journey is coming to an end. Uncle, this is our ticket back home. We have finally found that old bastard" His eyes watched the concentrated face of his Uncle, whom was more preoccupied with his next move and his solitary game.

The old man's eyes looked at him a minute later.

"Prince Zuko" Iroh's eyes studied the prince's excitement "I don't want you get enthusiastic over nothing. Why don't you have a relaxing cup of Jasmine tea instead?"

"I don't need tea!" Zuko snapped "I need to find the Avatar" Iroh sighed in defeat "Helmsman!"

"Yes, sir?" the man responded, ready to obey any of the prince's commands.

"Follow the light." the prince voice was determined, his eyes furiously staring to the horizon for any other rare event.

"Your word is my command, your highness" and the helmsman obeyed.

There would be no fear and no mercy if needed. There were no way that any girl with cocoa skin and sea blue eyes would scare him or stop him from achieving his goals.

He would take the Avatar to the Fire Lord and prove his loyalty to the Fire Nation.

The boy was unbelievable energetic for someone that just got out of a freaking huge iceberg, Katara thought.

He would jump and float his way around the village playing with the tribes youngest people and 'showing off' his airbending skills. He would laugh and smile, never once looking puzzled or worried about what was he doing in this side of the world or why was he even there for that matter. Katara would only watch him carefully to solve the mystery of his optimistic behavior.

He could be the last one of his kind, if the background history of his people was indeed real –Which it indeed was, because the Fire Nation had been, after all, the ones who exterminated the whole community– which made everything harder for the tribe to understand his overjoyed attitude.

The bold, tattooed kid seemed so oblivious about the world's reality, like he had been trapped in that gigantic iceberg for years.

A hundred years, to be precise.

And Katara was really worried about that, because if he was he last airbender, and if he was the last of his kind in this god's forsaken world, then he must be the Avatar. The lost Air Nomad Avatar.

And if he didn't even know that the world was being dominated by fire, that it would've mean that he was indeed trapped in the iceberg this whole time.

Aang chuckled while a bunch of kids giggled sliding from Appa's tail that had been transformed to a slide. Sokka's voice interrupted the happy giggles of the kids

"Stop it! Stop it NOW!" Sokka seemed annoyed and disarmed the slide. "We don't have time to be wasting it on childish games when there's a war!"

Aang stopped chuckling and floated his way to the ground, his naïve expression watching at Sokka.

"Which war?" Katara's eyes went wide for a second.

"You're kidding, right?" Sokka wore a bored and unbelieving expression instead. Aang ignored his sarcastic comment and ran a ridiculous speed toward a penguin he just laid his eyes on.

Katara and Sokka watched him disappear in the distance.

"He's kidding, right?" Her brother's voice caught her attention. She shuddered in response.

They were in big trouble, Aang thought

They were running back to the tribe when they accidentally activated the fire nation battleship trap that sent a flare towards the sky.

No. _She_ was in big, big trouble.

_Aang_. She had said in a careful, almost scared tone_. Think about it… we have been in war with the fire nation for a hundred years by now… you don't know it because… because… somehow, you had been trapped in that iceberg for over a hundred years._ He couldn't believe that. It was impossible.

It couldn't be real.

_Over a _hundred_ years!_

It just couldn't be real at all.

He felt Katara's hurried steps behind her, running for their lives in fear. _What if there were fire nation ships nearby?_ She thought. _What if they saw the sign!_

"Tui and La!" She whispered to herself in jagged breaths while running. _Oh, Spirits, protect us all!_

"The last airbender" He said in a triumphant tone, following two figures that just escaped from the old fire nation ship with a spyglass. "Pretty agile for his old age…" he commented. "Wake up my uncle" he commanded to the guards behind him, whom took off just as the prince gave the order. "Tell him that we found the Avatar…"

He returned his gaze to the spyglass, following their direction, he changed his objective and then, he found a small structure. The Southern Water Tribe.

His heart stopped and stung in his chest, and he intended to ignoring the feeling, whispering to himself, ending his thought. "…and where his is hiding"


	6. VI

**Yeah, I'm back home so I'm supposed to have as much time to write as I used to have lol. Now, I just have to deal with the author's block. Damn!**

**Anyways, here's a new chapter. I hope you like it. I'll deeply appreciate any constructive review about how's the story flowing and everything. and if any of you feel like being my official Beta reader, please contact me ASAP. I really need one!**

**Remember I don't own A:TLA, or any of the Characters used for this fanfiction  
**

**R&R!**

* * *

**VI**

She saw black snowflakes when they got to the village and her heart sank. In a second, everybody was running in fear, trying to protect the kids first and taking them into their houses.

She looked for Gran Gran and found her looking at her disapprovingly and mad. Katara flinched when her grandmother came closer to them. Aang was confused and terrified at the same time, when he looked into Gran Gran eyes.

"You, kid, have made us visible to the fire nation now!" Sokka screamed. "And you, Katara, you knew you couldn't go to that ship!"

They both looked into each other for a moment, apologetically, and then suddenly the snowy floor was interesting, and they didn't respond immediately.

"It was just an accident" Katara defended a couple of minutes after. "There was a trap and we fell on it"

"Well," Sokka spoke harshly, and Katara new there was going to be bad news "now the whole village is probably in danger because of him. The airbender is banished from the tribe!"

Katara's eyes where wide open in surprise. She never thought Sokka could be so harsh with a foreigner and she suddenly felt angry with him.

"That's not fair! If he is going to leave this village, then I'm leaving too!" Katara took Aang's hand and started walking towards the air nomad's flying bison, completely sure that she was making a good choice. She heard Sokka's voice call for her, trying to snap some reason in her head and she felt bad. She couldn't leave her tribe, her only family. She couldn't, but Aang's banishment was not fair.

She heard Aang's voice beside her. "I'm not going to intervene between you and your family, Katara." And then she saw him walk away.

Sokka was in the front, ready for any attack that may surprise the village. Katara warned him, but he refused to stay back, saying that dad had left him on charge of the village, and so, he will protect it with his life.

And before she could respond angrily, she saw a shadow in the mist. A huge shadow the size of a war ship. Her heart skipped a beat.

The fire nation ship destroyed the fragile walls of the tribe with just a push, and when it fell Sokka apparently got trapped in the small avalanche. He was confused for a moment and then he was getting ready for another attack when he saw the ship doors opening, and he ran away before the doors could squish him to the icy ground.

There was a pause, and then fire nation soldiers marched their way out of the ship, their presence intimidating for the small, restless village.

And then two men stepped out of the shadow the ship produced, and she recognized Uncle Iroh immediately, but either he didn't or he chose to ignore that fact. She felt something she couldn't put her finger on. Was it anger? Was it fear? Was it concern?

The second man had a helmet on, and all that could have been seen from his features where golden eyes and a notorious scar. She didn't really paid attention to him, because she thought he was just another monster from the fire nation. That's what they all were.

The responsible of her mother's death.

They stared to the tribeswomen, searching. And then the one with the helmet spoke.

"I am Prince Zuko" Katara was shocked beyond belief. She was suddenly shaking and she saw him looking at her knowingly. He knew her. He had recognized her.

This couldn't be her Zuko. The friendly boy she used to know. This boy had a horrible scar on the left side of his face. This was not Zuko at all.

His gaze focused again in the women and kids of the tribe.

"I am the heir to the throne to the Fire Nation" his gaze studied the faces of each person in the tribe, whom kept quiet and still, watching at the banished prince walk back and forth.

Katara's gaze found the floor, her shoulders relaxed in anything but calm. She was sad. The boy she knew before was nowhere to be found when she saw this young man's demeanor. He was cold, scary, a true heartless warrior. Zuko was not like that. The Zuko she used to know may have been proud and arrogant; but he would always have a pure and kind soul.

"Where is him?" he demanded. The people in the tribe looked at each other in true confusion. Zuko lost his –inexistent– patience and suddenly a whip of fire was aimed at the tribe, trying to intimidate the people, who screamed in pure terror.

Katara frowned. She couldn't scream. And even with her head down, she saw with the corner of her eyes, the concerned and annoyed frown in the prince expression. His eyes were on her again. She felt disgusted.

Zuko didn't know how to describe the feelings in his heart. He tried to justify his anger and anxiousness with his closeness to achieve his goal, but he knew that it was not that. At least, not completely.

He knew he was going to see her again, that was impossible to avoid. And he thought that he could ignore the fact that he had actually missed her. He may have grown and changed but their memories will always be a treasure to him. She had made his childhood more bearable, you could say.

But he was not here for a friendly, _'long-time-no-see,-how-have-you-been?!'_ type of reunion. This was the Avatar who was involved. That was his goal, as much as it hurt to admit. He had to fight for his honor.

He saw her blue, blue eyes –he had missed them so much– look at him with pity, fear, and confusion. He felt angry. Why was she looking at him like that? He knew that it was a stupid question, but couldn't help but feel insulted by her.

He ignored her and his gaze was in the old tribesmen and women in front of him, searching.

"Where is the Avatar?" he said, his voice angry and demanding. He saw the eyes of the people look at him with fear and he felt disgusted.

_I fucking know I have a scar! I don't have to be reminded with all of you staring at me like that, stupid peasants! _He thought.

He grabbed the closest old woman he had seen, not noticing it was Gran Gran he had violently shaken, all the while saying "Is this you, Avatar?" and then pushing her back to the arms of the only person he didn't want to see that moment.

Katara was horrified by his actions.

And he was ashamed and furious with himself, so to let out some steam and to intimidate the tribe, he kicked the air again and a fire whip made its way to the people, who took a couple of steps back, trying to save themselves from the fire.

"Bring me the Avatar, peasants!"

"Leave them alone!" he heard, and suddenly he was on the floor, not understanding what kicked him down.

He opened his eyes and saw a tattooed bald kid with a glider staff on his hands. Zuko frowned and all he did was attack again towards him –therefore, towards the whole tribe.

Aang dissipated the fire with his air bending and the glider staff, and he pushed Zuko away with the glider staff and an airbending technique.

There were giggles from the few kids that celebrated Aang's attacks. Zuko was furious, and before he could attack with more determination this time, Aang spoke, after looking back at Katara's and the tribe's frightened faces.

"If I follow you, will you promise you'll leave this tribe alone?"

Katara's eyes widened. _No way. This can't be true!_

"You are the avatar?" answered the prince shocked voice. "But you're just a _kid_!"

"And you're just a _teenager_!" Aang retorted, and Zuko was about to protest and attack again, when he saw Katara's eyes on his, pleading him to stop, and so he did.

"I promise." He abandoned his attacking posture and Aang did too. "Soldiers, take the prisoner to the ship. All the way to the Fire nation, we are going home."

"Aang!" Zuko turned and saw Katara's pleading eyes on the avatar's, he felt betrayed and furious, and he was not going to admit he was jealous suddenly –because those same eyes used to look at him as lovingly as they were looking at this kid now. "Aang, wait!"

Aang looked at her, sadly.

"Is it true? Why didn't you tell us, Aang?" She looked at him like he had hurt her and Zuko suddenly felt better.

Aang looked away. "I'm sorry, Katara"

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked her eyes full of hope and concern. Zuko studied her face with curiosity. Why did she care?

But all he did was giving her an insecure nod.

And while the doors of the ship closed. Katara fell to the floor and cried.

* * *

**So yeah, that's it for now. I hope you liked it!**

**Review!  
**


End file.
